This disclosure relates to a geared architecture for a gas turbine engine used to reduce the rotational speed of the fan.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
One proposed gear architecture coupling the turbine section to the fan section incorporates an epicyclic gear train using a sun gear coupled to a ring gear by a circumferential array of intermediate gears in a planetary or star gear arrangement. The geared architecture reduces the rotational speed of the fan in a high bypass flow engine configuration.